Simplify the following expression: ${-1-2(-x+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -1 {-2(}\gray{-x+5}{)} $ $ -1 + {2x-10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 2x {-1 - 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 2x {-11}$ The simplified expression is $2x-11$